


Harry Potter And The Anime Virgin

by ChloboShoka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Harry tries to convert Draco into watching anime.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter And The Anime Virgin

They were enemies.

Yes, you could say that again? They hated each other. They were in rival houses. The snake and the lion were always wrestling over shiny cups. Their political values couldn't have been any more different. If the two stood together, one could write over a hundred things that were different and lots of reasons why they would never be able to get on. They were friends. It was okay to be different: that's what makes us all unique. No DNA is ever truly the same. With our differences, we can learn about new cultures and broaden our horizons. They were lovers. It may seem shocking, but it's a perfectly natural thing to be all three at once when you get down to it.

That was how it started, and it was also how it ended. War has changed everything. When they were children, they had already inherited mindsets from adults. Harry used to think of Draco as one of the mafia bosses from the film, Bugsy Malone. Draco was the verbal assassin whilst Crabbe and Goyle did most of the dirty work for him. Out of the duo, there were only Goyle left now. Flames had engulfed Crabbe during the war. Draco felt sorry for his parents, but most of all, he felt sorry for all of the people he had done wrong for. He regretted every curse he ever crafted.

Draco may never be forgiven, but he certainly won't be forgotten. He did not want to live in regret. And all that Harry wanted was to be a part of a normal family. When Harry and Draco first got together, it was anything but a valiant fairytale. It was episodes of awkward silences and odd facial exchanges. Until they started talking and with alcohol in the mix, things went awry pretty quickly.

Harry loved Ginny with all this heart. He was the only girl he ever loved except for a few female crushes. The divorce was horrible. He never asked for it. Ginny was a wonderful and kind spirit, and he hated himself for what he was putting the kids through. He sighed; he knew there was light at the end of the tunnel as he looked up and found himself in Draco's arms. If only every night could end like this, he thought as he closed his eyes.

All the things about Draco that he saw as a negative had now turned into a positive. He loved Draco's dry humour and the way he loved to show off in front of his friends. He never lost the school popularity he had with Slytherin Students. Pansy Parkinson still sends him nude pics to this day. Harry was mortified, why people would do that is beyond him. Though he never liked Pansy Parkinson that much anyway: too much of a bitch for his own liking. For some reason, Harry had decided it was a good idea to tell Draco about the time in the second year. The time when Harry, Ron and Hermione brewed potions together in a girl's bathroom and pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle.

"I thought there was something odd," Draco hissed. "Why the hell would you do a thing like that anyway?" His face scrunched up as he spoke. "You and that crack-head Weasley and that mud-" Harry's eyes glared at Draco. He gulped. "That Granger."

Harry nodded. "That's better. You know if you ever say that word again, you'll be in for it."

Draco smirked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"You're right." Draco closed his eyes as well. "I don't want to know. Besides, I'm the one that wears the trousers in this relationship."

"Nothing wrong with being a uke."

"Uke?" Draco snorted. "What the bloody hell is a uke?"

"It's a Japanese muggle term for submissive," Harry explained. "Normally used in yaoi anime and manga."

"You've lost me completely."

"You've never watched an anime or read a manga?"

"Are you referring to that bizarre Japanese crap that Luna Lovegood boasts about?" Draco shook his arms. "Then, no! Other than that monster show that was out when we were kids."

"They're not crap!" Harry insisted. Draco detected that he had triggered something in Harry. Draco dreaded the fanboy mode. "Some anime is strange, but some are the most powerful things that I've ever seen. More magic in some of these anime then the whole of Hogwarts put together. Besides, there are loads of shows from the 90s that have monsters in them."

"Give me some examples then!" Draco demanded.

"Pokémon, Digimon, Beyblade, Yu-gi-oh, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha and One Piece."

"You know quite a lot then," Draco said. "Which one's the best then?"

"Naruto!" Harry quickly said as he jolted up from the sofa. "It's got some amazing characters, and it's over 500 episodes long."

"Who has time to watch 500 episodes?" Draco snapped, then went on to ask softly, "What's it about?"

"It's about a young orphaned boy who tries to be the best ninja in the world and believe me Draco: it's brilliant. One of the best shows ever."

"Ninjas..."

"Naruto is my spirit animal," Harry explained. "I can relate to him."

"Of course you do," Draco said. "You were an orphan too. Well come on then, where do we watch this Naruto show? "

"Well, there are lots of choices."

"If we're going to watch Naruto I want to watch it in HD," Draco requested. "I can't be asked with this buffering nonsense and connection rubbish."

In their youth, they were enemies. Now: they act like an old married couple.


End file.
